Percy and Annabeth Together, Finally
by loveshoney
Summary: This takes place 2 years after the defeat of Kronos,Percy and Annabeth are now 18. Annabeth and Percy went through everything together and hope to spend the rest of their lives together when a few words happen to spill out when their parents pay a visit.


It was early Saturday morning in camp half-blood when Annabeth woke up from the best dream in her 18 demigod years.

_Percy and Annabeth were walking in the beach, their hand intertwined with each others, Apollo made the sun extra beautiful for the special day. Percy stopped them. He was now in front of Annabeth. "Wise girl," Percy said in a soft voice that made Annabeth smile. "Yes, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth answered. "Remember when I first met you? I had just woken up from killing that Minotaur-"Annabeth interrupted him "Yeah and you were drooling like crazy." "Okay, I get it Annabeth. I drool when I sleep. Now can you stop interrupting me? So anyway… remember our first real kiss two years ago? I made an air bubble so you could breathe?" "Can you just get on to the point?" "I told you to stop interrupting me. Fine, Annabeth Chase after six years of admiring your smoky grey eyes, your long golden curly hair for six years I can say that I truly love you! Okay, are you happy now?" "I am most definitely happy now." She said with a wide grin and Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy's neck and jumped on him. She was practically tackling him. The both of them were on the soft sand now and Annabeth quickly whispered tin his ear before kissing him, "I love you too." The kiss soon became a make out session. _

Then Annabeth heard a loud chime. She soon woke up and got dressed in her camp half blood orange t-shirt, denim short shorts, black high tops. When Annabeth opened the Athena cabin door she saw her step siblings already outside walking towards the dining pavilion. Annabeth tied a ponytail with a few strands of hair loose.

Percy rushed to the dining pavilion when heard the chime. He was still wet from taking a quick swim in the lake. He had khaki shorts and a drenched t-shirt.

Everybody noticed Percy and Annabeth walk in from different directions. Percy looked away from his shirt which every girl in camp was looking at and looked to where the boys were looking. Percy soon knew why the boys would have their jaws wide open and drooling, Annabeth was in the other side. Percy walked closer and Annabeth seemed to know what he was doing so she followed his lead. She stepped closer to him. All eyes followed them. When they finally came close enough to touch each other they met between each other's arms. Then they kissed right in front of everybody. Everybody went back to their business or just eating breakfast.

Percy let go of Annabeth lips and said "You know why all the guys at camp even me, are staring at you?" She did not answer so Percy answered. "Because Wise girl, you are unbelievably hot. Your ponytail sways with you when you walk, the way your sexy legs seem to never end."

"And you don't look any different yourself, Seaweed Brain, especially after your get out of the water which is practically all the time. Your shirt always wet therefore you can see through your shirt. It makes all the girls even me, drool. You can see those well toned abs."

"Well, six years of training, defeating Kronos, and destroying every other monster in my way is not lifting a feather business." Percy just pulled her to another warm hug, kissed her head and walked her to the Athena table.

Percy sat down and saw Grover walk by with Juniper. They were allowed to sit there because they were not actually half-bloods. "What's up G-man?" Percy high-fived Grover and hugged Juniper. "How have you been Juniper? HOW is life being Mrs. Underwood?" He nudged her and she answered, "It has been great. We just came here to tell everybody our good news-" Grover fined her sentence for her, "Since you are my best friends we decided to tell you guys first. We'll tell you later with Annabeth. So anyway…How are you and Annabeth- you know? Have you made your move yet?" "Grover, what am I supposed to do? I mean we are only 18. I have not even told her I loved her yet. I keep trying but I have no idea when. Plus she might get freaked out. Even though I have asked her mom many times for her blessing she just ignores me. It is annoying. It is like she knows something about Annabeth that I don't. How is that possible? I know everything about Annabeth. She has been my best friend for 4 years and my girlfriend for 2 years." "Okay, Percy, calm down. Have you ever thought that Athena only ignored you because she knows that Annabeth love you back?" Percy shot a shocked look back at Grover."I never thought of that." Percy started to sweat when he looked at Annabeth. She was looking back. Percy's face made Annabeth giggle even though she had no idea what they were talking about. Annabeth waved and he waved back.

"Hey, Annabeth, wait up." Percy caught up to Annabeth when she left the dining pavilion. "Hey Percy, I kind of need to take a shower right now." "So… I do not mind." Percy had an innocent smile on his face when he said that. "Eww! You pervert!" Annabeth said in a joking way. "I was just kidding." Then Percy whispered, "Unless you do not want me to. I know I was not joking." "Percy, I am still right next to you. I heard that." She laughed at him. Annabeth pulled him and gave him a quick nut deep kiss. She pulled away making Percy want more. Percy knew that he had to wait so he just sat her bed. It was kind of awkward waiting for your girlfriend in the shower when her siblings are observing your every move.

Annabeth got out of the shower and took Percy's hand. Annabeth led him to the lake where they had their first kiss. "Where are we going Annabeth?" "Percy, you know you could be such a Seaweed Brain sometimes." She leaned forward and kissed him on the check and only on the check. "Come on Annabeth. Why do you always leave me hanging?" But Annabeth was already on the dock with her red bikini on. "I love you," Percy managed to whisper in her ear. Annabeth looked at his sea green eyes. She opened her mouth only to be interrupted by the strong waves churning behind them. Percy managed to fight the waves. He knew this was the working of his father. Percy placed a water bubble around Annabeth to save her. Percy was now fighting against his father the god of sea and earthquakes. "Father, do not take this out your anger on Annabeth. I will do whatever; even lose my life to my father to save her. Just please do not hurt her. I never even got to say that I loved her." The god suddenly stopped because Percy was sobbing and Annabeth did not look any different. She looked up at Percy from the bubble. "I love you too." She tried to get closer to Percy but a flash of light shocked her. It was her mother, Athena. "Mother," Annabeth said in a surprised tone. "There is no need to explain." She turned to "Poseidon, how dare you try to hurt my daug-?" She was interrupted by another light that was pink, Aphrodite. "Stop before you actually hurt someone. Can you not see that your children are madly in love? You can just tell by the way they look at each other, the way they speak the way they ki-. But she stopped right there and Percy, Annabeth, and Aphrodite was now looking at Athena. Her eyes wide open in a death stare at Percy. "Way to go kiddo". Poseidon patted Percy's back. Poseidon now accepted the fact that they loved each other and there was nothing that they can do to stop them. It was a test of Percy's love for Annabeth. Percy was willing to take his life for Annabeth. Athena just looked at him and put her middle finger to Poseidon and said "Join your brother and go to Tartarus." She smiled at Annabeth and nodded at Percy. "Thank you...dad." he smiled and disappeared. Percy rushed to his side that was. Aphrodite finished his sentence for him "lovely." She had a grin on her beautiful face and Aphrodite disappeared to calm Athena down.


End file.
